What Happens On Tour
by Maxcs
Summary: The Warblers are a worldwide sensation and they embark on their first National tour supported by the quirky New Directions. That's where Kurt meets Warblers straight, hunky front man Blaine Anderson. The whole world may not like Blaine coming out. AU
1. Chapter 1

**So I posted this a while ago and deleted it when I didn't know where to go with it. After re-reading it and a spark of imagination, I figured out the rest of the story. Sorry to those who have read this already. **

"Hurry up, I'm getting old here boys" Lindsay laughed from the door of the bus tapping her foot impatiently. Those boys moved slower than her 82 year old grandmother. The young woman dressed in jeans, a faded 80's band tee and her dark rimmed glasses had her long chocolate locks tied up in a ponytail. If she had to spend the next three months on a bus with a bunch of teenagers then she was going to be comfortable.

The Warblers, an A Capella show choir phenomenon, were about to embark on their first National tour but if they didn't move faster they wouldn't be going anywhere. Lead by the handsome and equally charming heartthrob that was Blaine Anderson they were a sensation like no other.

"It's 5am Linds, allow the coffee to kick in would ya?" Blaine chuckled as he threw his suitcases under the bus. Lindsay James was the one person any of those young performer would get up at 5am for. With the group since their first small tour, she was their tour director, part time security guard and all around babysitter. With a couple of them only 17, Lindsay was their guardian while they were off on their own. No-one wanted their parents to tag along so the young woman was the next best thing.

From small town Westerville, Ohio the group that originated in the halls of Dalton Academy shot to fame after their win at the National Show Choir competition. After their incredible performance, everyone knew their name and wanted to see more of the boundary pushing group. They were nothing like the current musical artists gracing the Top 40 and the entire country was going crazy for the boys especially Blaine Anderson. He was the heartthrob that every girl loved and every guy wanted to be. It was those gorgeous dark curls and school boy charm.

"Coffee will stunt your growth Anderson"

"Too late" Nick chuckled as he threw his bag under the bus and made his way over to Lindsay "Tell me again why we're leaving at such an un-godly hour?"

"Because you all had to have one last night with Mommy and Daddy at home before 3 months on tour and it's an eleven hour drive back to New York" she smirked and pushed the dark haired boy onto the bus "We have to make a pit stop in Lima too"

"What the hell is in Lima?"

XXXXX

"We're going to New York, we're going to New York" Rachel and Kurt sung as they conga line danced around their friends gathered. Huddled together to stay warm while they waited outside their manager's home, The New Directions were all itching to get to New York.

Supporting one of the biggest bands in the country, the singing group were on their way to stardom.

A small show choir that was now 15 members strong, The New Directions were a group of misfits taking on the music world. Writing and performing their own songs about beating the odds and overcoming that bully, they connected with a wide audience of young people. Their songs became anthems to teenagers around the country.

With some of their members still under 18, Lindsay would act as their guardian as well as the two groups toured the country together. Both with unique musical styles, The New Directions and The Warblers were going to make the most of their fame and popularity until something different came along.

XXXXX

"Either find a buddy to sit next to or take your feet off the seats, we will have guests when we stop" Lindsay chuckled as she made her way down the bus and started making room for those joining them. Surrounded by a bunch of teenagers, she wasn't surprised that they had taken at least four seats each to spread out.

"But it's a long drive, why don't these 'guests' get their own bus?" Jeff sighed as Lindsay gently pushed his legs off the seat and put his backpack in the overhead compartment

"Because it will be a good opportunity to get to know your supporting act, you never know you guys might just make some friends"

"We've got friends, we've got each other"

Lindsay chuckled at the comment yelled from the back of the bus know it had to be Sebastian "You want the truth? You're a bunch of teenagers under my care and it's easier to control you if you're all on the same bus" she laughed and kicked Blaine's feet out of the way as she tried to head down to the front of the bus.

"We're not all under your care" he smirked and pulled her down onto his lap. Slapping away the hand that rested on her hip, she stood up and smacked the back of his head with a laugh "Um ouch"

"I want all of you to act like normal people for the next eleven hours at least. There are ladies in this group and some might not enjoy the joking around like I do" she insisted "Some might not like being pulled into random people's laps"

"Oh so you liked it huh?"

"Grow up, sweet cheeks and get your dirty little mind out of the gutter"

"Anything for you my love" he laughed. Lindsay and Blaine became fast friends when she was first brought in to assist with the band. As the lead vocalist, Blaine felt he had a responsibility to look out for the younger members of the group. With Lindsay, he found common ground in making sure none of the guys stepped out of line when they shouldn't.

The pair joked with one another but nothing was ever to come of it. Lindsay's contract clearly stated that she or any of her colleagues were allowed to initiate a romantic relationship with a client. Her job as marked by the management company looking after both groups was to simply manage. Managing didn't mean romance not that it affected Lindsay; she had a boy waiting for her back home in New York.

"Just be good ok? All of you"

"Yes Mom!" One of the boys yelled down the bus causing everyone to burst into mini fits of laughter. Lindsay really did feel like their Mom sometimes but they were a good group of kids. She couldn't ask for a better job than working with such a talented group, touring the country and watching a pretty amazing concert every other night.

XXXXX

The Warblers bus pulled up in front of Wil Schuester's apartment building and the group of teenagers were already in awe. The luxury coach they would spend a lot of the next few months in was the closest any of them had come to a real tour bus. It wasn't like most with beds and couches but it would get them from city to city which is all they needed.

Lindsay stepped off the bus with a smile as she opened the luggage compartment. As the boys started loading everything on, she made her way over to Will.

"Good morning Miss James" he smiled and extended his hand out to her.

"Please call me Lindsay and its good to see you all again"

"Can we get on the bus? It's a bit cold out here" one of them asked once their bags were stowed. It would take a little time to learn all their names but Lindsay would get them all eventually.

"Go ahead" she chuckled and stepped back so The New Direction could get onto the bus. She'd introduce herself to all of them again when they were settled and they were on the road to New York. Lindsay followed the last guy onto the bus laughing softly to herself as she saw the Mohawk shaved into his head. The New Directions were definitely a different sort of group to her Warblers so this tour was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Good morning" Lindsay smiled as she stood at the front of the bus once everyone was settled. Seeing Blaine just open his mouth, she made her way to his seat and kicked it with a sly smirk "I'm Lindsay and I just wanted to let you all know that I'm here if you need anything and that goes for Warblers and New Directioners alike. Some of you already call me Mom and in some ways that's kind of my job. I'm here as guardian for those under 18 and an all around caretaker for all of you" she continued as Blaine opened his mouth once again but was quickly silenced by Lindsay's hand "Also that this is an eleven hour bus ride so you're all getting up and introducing yourself to the entire bus. It's called bonding"

"Lindsay..." half of her Warblers groaned from around the bus

"No excuses" she smirked and took her seat behind Will and stupidly in front of Blaine

XXXXX

"Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, are we even close?"

"How much further Linds?"

"Too far" Lindsay groaned softly as she pulled herself up off her seat. Seven or so hours into the drive and everyone was getting restless. They had stopped for lunch a couple hours before and clearly Geography wasn't a strong subject in school for a lot of them. With thirty five teenagers on a bus, boredom was going to happen sooner or later. The movies they had fought over for the last couple hours didn't tame them either. "Alright, everyone sitting closest to the aisle stand up"

"What are we doing Linds?"

"Humouring me now do it"

All of the Warblers and New Directioners sitting on the inside stood up and stared back at Lindsay curious as to what was happening.

"Everyone on my left go sit in the seat behind you, everyone on my right go sit in the seat in front of you. Start a new conversation, make a new friend"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now just do it"

The teenagers reluctantly did as they were told but within minutes conversations had started and complaining had ceased. Lindsay sat back down in her seat and picked up her book once again hoping she could get through the next chapter before another interruption. She didn't even get through the first line before Will's face appeared between the seats in front of her.

"Do you really think moving them will work?" he questioned unconvinced that they would have some relief

"Are any of them complaining right now?" she smirked

"Give it time..."

"They're teenagers Will, of course they will complain in another hour or so, by then I'll have thought of a new way to entertain them by then. It's my job"

"Don't question it, she's good" Wes chuckled from in front of her. Working with Lindsay since the start, he was amazed at how well she could tame his kids, especially Blaine and Sebastian when they were being cocky or sassy.

"I'm not convinced"

"Give it time..." she smiled and went back to reading her book. She could just hear from the faint conversations around her that her idea worked. Maybe when they got restless again she'd move them according to their favourite colour or something stupid like that. She worked with all types of people every day; she had to be on the ball when they got fussy.

XXXXX

"Hi" Blaine smiled as he stepped across the aisle and sat down next to a pale and timid guy. Putting down his book, the boy looked up at him with piercing blue eyes "Blaine Anderson, Warbler"

"Kurt Hummel, New Directioner" he chuckled and extended his hand out to Blaine.

Shaking it with a smile, Blaine peered over at the book Kurt had been reading "Fitzgerald? Are you reading that willingly or is it for school?"

"Willingly" Kurt smiled and looked down at his battered copy of F. Scott Fitzgerald's 'The Great Gatsby' "I'm a sucker for a good twisted 1920's love story. Have you read it?"

"Several times"

"Really?"

Blaine nodded and stood up pulling his tattered copy of The Great Gatsby out of his backpack. Sitting back down beside Kurt, he showed to the pale young man with a smile. The book was thin and held together with electrical tape and a length of string "My Mom gave this to me for my 15th birthday. I can't tell you how many times I've read it"

"That looks almost as bad as my copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. It's stuck together with duct tape"

"Read it"

"Alright then, how about the Scarlett Letter?"

"Read it" the curly haired boy chuckled. He was a bit of a bookworm because when he wasn't singing he usually had his nose in a book.

"Catch 22?"

"Read it"

"Jane Austen's Emma?" Kurt smirked trying to stump Blaine. There had to be something the Warbler hadn't read.

"Snored through it" he laughed "I had to read that for school and barely finished it"

"It's a classic..."

"It was classically painful. Just watch Clueless, it was based off Emma"

XXXXX

Lindsay put down her copy of 'The Hunger Games' and caught Will's attention as she heard the conversation between Kurt and Blaine flow effortlessly. Pointing to them, she smirked and mouthed the word 'see' to the unconvinced teacher.

"Give it time, Lindsay"

**Your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the great reviews :) Just a short little chapter :)**

"Oh hey Blaine, I picked up your iPod off the bus" Lindsay called after the teenager once he'd taken his hotel key. One of the first to get his key, Blaine noticed the large group in front of Lindsay that she had to deal with.

"I'll come find you later ok? You're a bit busy and I don't feel comfortable rummaging through your bag... again" he chuckled and waved back at her before making his way over to the elevator with Finn and Puck. After the verbal lashing he got last time he went looking for something in Lindsay's bag, Blaine knew not to go there again.

Lindsay handed out the rest of the room keys before finding Will and Wes' as well as her own. One of the perks of being the only female full time carer for the group, Lindsay always got her own room. The exhausted brunette made her way up to Level 9 and as she rounded the corner on the way to her room, she saw Blaine walking toward her.

"I was just coming to find you"

"Found me" she smiled trying to hold back a yawn "Let me drop my bags in my room and I will find your iPod"

Blaine followed Lindsay back to her room and waited until she'd opened the door and dropped her bags on the large King bed in there. Gasping at the sight of the massive bed and an even bigger TV, he flopped onto the bed and snuggled up into the numerous pillows decorating the bed.

"Don't get comfortable there Anderson"

"This room is awesome, how come we didn't get anything like this? We got cardboard boxes" he sighed and wiggled closer into the comfort of the pillows "How did you score this?"

"My boss pays for my accommodation, the record company pays for yours" she chuckled and rummaged through her handbag until she came across the silver player she was looking for. Throwing it at Blaine, she laughed as it hit his stomach and he winced in pain "Get off my bed"

"But it's so comfy and the Lakers game is on, we don't have a TV in our room"

"Can't you watch the game down in the lobby? I have a meeting with Will, Wes and someone from the record company now. You can't stay here..."

"The only place they're playing the game is in the sports bar, Nick and I checked. Do you want us going into a bar Lindsay?" Blaine smirked as he sat up. He knew there was no way on earth she would let him do anything like that so he hoped she would cave sooner or later.

"No" she insisted quickly before looking down at her watch "You can stay til the game is over, then back to your own room. As soon as this meeting is over I am sleeping and no-one is to disturb me, ok?"

"Aye, aye Captain" he chuckled and saluted Lindsay as she picked up her handbag "Have fun at your meeting"

Lindsay answered with an exhausted groan as she made her way to the door. The sooner this meeting was over the happier she would be. Discussing the group photo shoot the next morning, Lindsay, Will, Wes and whoever they were meeting from the record company had to know exactly what was happening.

As soon as this photo shoot was released then the craziness of this tour would really start. Both groups had already sold out shows across the country so the fans were bound to go a little insane once they had these photos. The product of the next day's session would be plastered all over every magazine and billboard in the country leading up to their opening show in Newark, New Jersey.

The discussions went far too long and Lindsay was ready to crash by the time the three boys agreed to a schedule. Deciding to take The Warblers and the boys from The New Directions first, they wanted to give the girls the most time in makeup and wardrobe. Wes and Will bickered over style and group photos, a fight they could have had the next morning while the photographer's set up their equipment.

Lindsay finally got them all to settle on their decisions and made her way back up to her room two hours after she'd left. The Lakers game was over so she was relieved to be going back to an empty room to pass out on her comfy King bed.

Stepping out of the elevator, Lindsay turned the corner toward her room and saw a young pizza delivery boy looking up and down the corridor frantically.

"You look a little lost, what room are you looking for?"

"Uh 912" he replied with a thankful smile

"Did you just say 912?"

"Yeah, which way is it?"

"Two down to your left" she sighed softly and followed the teenager to her room. Lindsay stood behind him as he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Blaine opened the door with a smile which faltered at the sight of their guardian

"Crap"

"Uh no it's $45.20 actually"

Paying the guy, Blaine took the seven pizzas he ordered and tried to hide behind the tower of boxes as the delivery boy left. Sighing softly, Lindsay crossed her arms angrily. She peered into her room as Blaine handed off the pizza's and saw nearly all the Warblers and New Directioners watching a different basketball game on her TV.

"Nick and Jeff came down to watch the Lakers game with me who called a few others and then they called everyone else and then the Cavaliers game came on. You're mad..."

"I'm tired Blaine" she groaned softly. The last thing she needed was a room full of teenagers "How long does the game have left and who's winning?"

XXXXXX

When the Cavaliers game was over, everyone was either asleep or on the verge of sleep. Waking them all up, Lindsay let them all know what time breakfast would be even though she'd organised for all of them to get an alarm in the morning. She sent them all back to their respective bedrooms so she could once again have her comfy King bed to herself.

The next morning as The Warblers and New Directions made their way into the dining room for breakfast, Lindsay was nowhere to be seen, The Warblers all knew something was wrong because Lindsay was always up before them. Lindsay was always halfway through her coffee and the morning paper before any of them emerged.

"She's probably already finished breakfast and has gone back to her room to get everything ready for today" Nick assured Blaine who looked sick from guilt. It was his fault that everyone was in her room last night when all she wanted to do was sleep. He was worried that he had now lost any respect Lindsay had for him.

The Warblers and New Directions had been instructed to be at breakfast at 7am and ready to leave by 8am. Even those who were notoriously late, both groups were assembled in the lobby before 8 waiting for Will, Wes and Lindsay.

Will and Wes, who had become fast friends over their mutual love for the Cavaliers and hotel bars, joined their bands also wondering where Lindsay had gotten to. They were up early and never saw the young brunette. It wasn't until she emerged from the elevator in tight black jeans, tank top, blazer and heels that anyone had seen her since the night before.

"Lookin' good Linds" Sebastian called with a wolf whistle as she walked past. She even heard a cat call from Noah Puckerman but ignored it.

"Thanks" she chuckled before standing in front of the group to inform them of the day's events "Today you guys will hang out at a great little photography studio for all the promo shots for the tour. You'll all do individual photos as well as a million different group photos. You'll have a lot of free time but if you screw around with these people and their schedule, they will not hesitate to make you look incredibly ugly in the one photo that gets put on a billboard in Times Square or along Hollywood Boulevard"

The group of teenager before her laughed until they realised that she wasn't joking. She was completely serious and had seen it done to another artist she'd worked with who messed with the makeup artists.

"I'll take you guys to the studio and be there when you're done but one of my guys, Mitchell with stay with you through the day. If you need anything, ask him, he's me today ok?"

Once they all agreed to stay on their best behaviour, she started to usher them all onto the bus. Blaine hung back a little and walked up beside Lindsay anxiously.

"I'm so sorry again about last night. I'll never stuff up like that again, promise"

"I like hanging out with you guys but that can't happen again ok? I'm running on pure Red Bull this morning"

"Got it and sorry" he nodded with a sigh and remembered that Lindsay wasn't staying with them today "Are you going home for the day while we're still in New York to see him?"

"No, he's in Boston for another month. I have a couple meetings at the office today"

"About us?"

"One of my meetings is about sending you to Europe on tour if all goes well here" she smiled

"Europe? Really? That would be awesome" Blaine gasped excitedly. None of The Warblers ever thought they'd become famous at all let alone headline a National tour and maybe even a World tour. He couldn't believe what amazing ride they had only just begun "What's the other meeting about? If you don't mind me asking"

"It's about you..."

"Me?"

"You know I'm a qualified agent right?" she chuckled and stopped him before they got on the bus. Blaine nodded as he remembered Lindsay telling him once that she started out managing small indie bands before getting a job in a large firm. She liked working with larger groups especially with The Warblers but she missed the one on one time she used to get with an artist. Lindsay didn't get to liaise with the record company or tour director or club owners about booking shows and new albums like she used to. A lot of the time she babysat rather than doing what she was actually paid to do. "I'm going to meet with my boss about me taking you on as a solo client"

"Why me though?"

"Why not?" Lindsay smiled "You're the lead and probably the most vulnerable to the media so they want to protect you. They want me to protect you"

"They want you to make all my decisions for me?"

"Technically yes but I won't do that to you. You would get a say in everything" she insisted "But I will talk to more about it tonight after I talk to my boss"

"You won't be with The Warblers if you become my agent?"

"I'll go wherever you do so I will stay with you guys but someone else will come in as group manager"

"The guys won't be happy..."

"Until you sign a contract with me then the guys don't need to know, got it?" she smiled and clapped the teenager on the shoulder. Until she worked out all the details with her boss and explained it all to Blaine, Lindsay wanted to keep this quiet. Blaine was a rising star with an amazing career with The Warblers and an even better one without them.

"Hey Linds?" Blaine asked as he stepped on the bus "You really want to do all this for me even though I tend to cause the most trouble around here?"

"You could make it big one day Anderson, if you trust me"

"This is all getting very real isn't it?"

"The whole 'famous heartthrob, all the girls want to marry' thing?" Lindsay laughed softly

"Yeah, that"

"You haven't seen anything yet..."

**Your thoughts? More on Kurt and Blaine to come, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok super long chapter this time :)**

"Behave" Lindsay told the group of teenagers in front of her after they had been briefed by the photographer. Feeling like she was talking to a bunch of Kindergarten students, the young woman prayed both groups would stay on their best behaviour. She wasn't against reprimanding any of them like they were six years old. They had a responsibility to the record company too. "If you need anything, just ask Mitchell. He's me today"

"But he's not as nice to look at as you Linds, especially in those jeans..." Sebastian smirked as Lindsay made her way past him toward the door.

"Funny, I didn't think you swung my way anymore. Mitch might be more your type, at least after what your Mom told me..."

"She didn't!"

"You'd be amazed at what I know about all of you Smythe" she chuckled patting the teenager on the shoulder before turning back to the group "I will see you guys this afternoon. Please be good, I don't want to hear a bad report from Mitch or the photographer when I get back"

"Yes, Mom!"

"We'll be good, Mom!"

"I'm ten times scarier than your Moms" Lindsay insisted as finally left the studio. The click of her heels slowly faded as she made her way down the hall.

"Is she serious?" Kurt asked Blaine anxiously as the boys were ushered toward the hair and makeup stations. The pair had become fast friends after their bonding session over books and movies on the bus and were enjoying getting to know each other. Kurt didn't fit well with the other guys in the New Directions but with Blaine, it was just easy. They got along so well after only knowing each other a couple days.

"Deadly serious" Blaine chuckled "My Mom is one of those 'old money, take no shit from no-one, ruin your reputation in a heartbeat' kind of women and when Lindsay is mad, she's a hundred times scarier"

"Really? You've seen it?"

"Three weeks into working with her, we were all tired, grumpy and none of us went to rehearsal one day. Little did we know that the record execs were joining us that day and her job was on the line when we didn't turn up"

"Did she flip out?"

"The complete opposite actually" the curly haired boy laughed "She was quiet, reserved and completely unreadable. We felt so guilty and that's what scared us, the fact that she could frighten the shit out of us and make us feel so insanely guilty with just one look"

"My Dad does the same thing, I know the look" Kurt chuckled as he sat down in the makeup chair beside Blaine and let the young hair stylist play with their hair.

"Is it just you and your Dad? How does he feel about you becoming famous?"

"I hardly think I'll be famous, I'm just going for the ride" Kurt shrugged "And it's not just us, I have a step-mom and y'know Finn? He's my step-brother"

"The insanely tall one is your brother?"

"Tall, annoying, dating the even more annoying Rachel Berry"

"She scares me" Blaine whispered looking around to make sure Rachel wasn't within earshot "She cornered me in the hall this morning and demanded I sang with her before the first show. Apparently I can keep up with her vocally"

"You should be privileged; she doesn't consider many people to be able to keep up with her vocally..."

"Not even you?"

"Well I can hit the high F in 'Defying Gravity'. She doesn't argue with me anymore"

"Impressive" Blaine smiled. He had heard Kurt sing before and knew he had an incredible high register but not many could hit that note. Intrigued, he couldn't wait to hear this high F.

Peering over to Kurt quickly as the makeup artist started prepping them for the photoshoot. Neither needed much makeup but they were teenagers and blemishes were magnified when your face is plastered on a billboard.

As the hair stylist perfected Kurt's already perfect coif, Blaine noticed how physically attractive that man was. Unashamed to admit he thought Kurt was a beautiful young man, Blaine had always kept his sexuality under wraps because he had never really been around someone like Kurt. His closest friends and family knew he was gay but their Warblers fans all over the country didn't. He was the teen heartthrob that all the girls loved but maybe he didn't reciprocate the feeling. Unsure of his feelings for Kurt, Blaine simply smiled when Kurt caught his eye before turning his attention back to the mirror. He'd just see how it went...

XXXXX

"Now Blaine Anderson" Jay Hammond, Lindsay's boss began as he shut the door to his office. Bidding farewell to the other executives looking after the Warblers and New Directions tour, Jay wanted to talk to Lindsay alone.

"I think taking him on as a solo client is a smart move on your part. He's proven himself as a talented singer and artist and if The Warblers take a break, I know he could branch out on his own" Lindsay insisted "And I know you'll say there are members of the New Directions that possess the same talent but right now, I think Blaine is who we need to focus on"

"You think he's the most vulnerable of both groups?"

"He's clearly the fan favourite. He's attractive, charismatic and all the teenage girls adore him. He's the Justin Bieber of the show choir world"

"He's the most likely to get hounded by fans, stalked, the whole crazy fan girl bit" Jay chuckled. He had dealt with a few heartthrob type artists in his career and had seen some of the craziest fans and what they would do to get to their favourite singer.

"If this tour is going to get as crazy as I think it will, these fans will reach a whole new level"

"It's sad to think it's possible"

"I would like to take Blaine on as a client as well as remain as tour director for both the Warblers and New Directions"

"Lindsay..."

"Hear me out" she sighed "Blaine will need me, yes but until he decides to have a solo career, I'm just fending off a few crazy fans. I can do that and look after the two groups at the same time"

"It's a lot of responsibility Lindsay..."

"Responsibility you know I can handle, Jay please"

"You're the best I've got, you know that" Jay sighed with a slight smile. Lindsay really was one of the best agents on his books. She didn't have years of experience like a lot of her colleagues but she had the charisma to deal with any kind of person. It explained why she had been so good with the Warblers for so long "I know you can handle both but I would feel more comfortable if I sent Mitchell with you full time as your assistant. He needs the chance to learn and you've got 35 teenagers under your care. I have three teenage children myself and they are a handful. I can't image what 35 of them are doing to your sanity"

"They can test my patience when they want to, but I grew up with six brothers and sisters, these kids are nothing I can't handle"

"You need the experience with an assistant too. You'll need to know how to handle one when you take on a group of the Warblers size and popularity as an agent. You're on your way Linds"

"Thanks" she smiled and closed her notebook as she checked the time on her phone. It was almost time for her to head back to the photography studio. "I know I'm not ready to handle a group like them on my own yet, but I can handle Blaine"

"Write up a contract, I'll look it over then talk to Blaine. You want this, you work for it"

"I'll have it on your desk before we leave for Newark"

"I look forward to reading it"

XXXXX

"Small family, it's just my parents and my older brother Cooper" Blaine smiled as he took a sip of his soda "We don't really get to see much of each other though, Coop works out in LA and my parents travel a lot for work"

"So they don't mind you jetting off across the country?" Kurt chuckled. He and Blaine were sitting by the window admiring the amazing view of New York while the girls finished up with their photo shoot. Both boys had breezed through their own individual shots, listening to everything the photographer had to say. Perfectionists, they were confident they applied all the critiques and produced good photos. Some of the other guys weren't so driven...

"They don't mind, I mean they're proud I guess but it's no big deal" the curly haired boy shrugged "It's the same as me moving away to college... which I guess isn't going to happen now"

"Do you want to go to college?"

"Eventually, what about you?"

Kurt shrugged "I've applied at a few schools for when this tour finishes. Gotta have a backup plan, y'know?" he chuckled looking to Blaine who asked what schools he was thinking of attending "I've applied for musical theatre at NYADA, Parsons for Fashion Design and a few others in case the others fall through"

"You have it all planned out" Blaine laughed "I wish I had that sort of ambition. I've got no idea about what I'm going to do after this is over"

"I've heard you sing, you've got a career"

"He does if I have anything to do with it" Lindsay smiled as she overheard the last of their conversation when she made her way over. Feeling the pain of her heels, she flopped down beside the boys with a smile "You both do, I've heard you sing 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' Kurt, amazing"

"I'm not that good, really..."

"You'll never get anywhere in the music industry with that attitude" she chuckled "Learn to take a compliment boy because you'll be getting a lot of them once this tour starts. I just snuck a peek of today's photos"

"They're good?" Blaine asked

"I'm not allowed to say stuff like this but you two look hot in the photos" Lindsay laughed and stood up. Peering down at her watch, she knew she had to get moving "Be ready in the foyer in 20 minutes ok?"

"We're heading back to the hotel?"

"Just long enough for you guys to get all dressed up. I'm taking you all out for dinner"

"What's the occasion?" Blaine asked curiously

"You might want to talk to Mitchell before you take us out" Kurt chuckled

"Whoever messed with the makeup artists will pay for their crime on a billboard" she smiled hoping the drama was miniscule. She didn't feel like playing angry mom that night "And it's sort of a last night of freedom dinner. You guys start intense rehearsals tomorrow you're not going to have the energy to do something like this until the tour is over. I'll take you all out again when you've finished the tour"

Gathering everyone as the photographer took the last couple shots, Lindsay told them all of her plan to take them out. It wasn't common that a tour director would do this for their artists but Lindsay knew that the next few weeks in particular were going to be hard. The rehearsals would be long, intense and painful. They would all want to quit at one point but Lindsay had to be there to push them forward. She knew their talent and they needed all the support they could get.

XXXXX

Lindsay predicted the fans would go crazy and crazy they went. After three weeks of intense rehearsals, the two groups were ready for their first show in Newark, New Jersey. They were all tired and sore but so pumped to perform to their first sell out crowd. Lindsay worked with the publicity team for the tour and managed to organise a couple TV appearances to boost the fan base. She never predicted this kind of love and support for these two groups.

Neither band could go anywhere without an onslaught of screaming teenagers following them. Boys made signs asking Quinn or Rachel or Santana to marry them while girls threw themselves at Blaine or Puck or Sam begging to have their babies.

All the guys seemed to lap up their new found popularity with the female fans... all except Blaine and Kurt. The pair had become closer as the weeks progressed and they now spent most of their time with one another. No-one in either group seemed to notice the growing friendship but Lindsay kept a close eye on them.

XXXXX

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lindsay asked as she walked past Blaine's table once everyone was finishing dinner. One of their last nights in New York before the tour kicked off, both groups were taking full advantage of the hotels kitchen before no doubt all heading to bed for a good night's sleep.

"Someone's in trouble..." Sebastian sang from the other end of the table. He quickly scored a slap across the back of his head as the young woman made her way past his seat with a smirk "Abuse much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Seb" she chuckled with a sly smile "You should head up to bed, sleep off the sudden headache you've got"

"Burn" Puck laughed and high fived Lindsay as she stopped by his chair. Playing off his cocky remarks much like she did with Sebastian, the tour manager became fast friends with Puck along with a lot of the New Directions members. As long as they stayed on her good side, everyone seemed to warm up to Lindsay.

"No but seriously, what did the hobbit do?" Santana chuckled as she eyed Blaine curiously "If you're about to go all Lima Heights on his ass, can we stay?"

"I grew up in Houston actually, far away from Lima and its Heights"

"Houston Heights?" Brittany asked almost seriously. Lindsay still couldn't understand that blonde no matter how she tried. She still wondered who Lord Tubbington was.

"Blaine? Just for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah" Blaine chuckled and got up from the table. He had an idea of what Lindsay wanted by the white envelope in her hand but he wasn't ready to let that onto the group. It was on a need to know basis and right now they didn't need to know.

Leading him through to a secluded part of the hotel foyer, Lindsay took him far from the rest of the group. She didn't need them eavesdropping on this conversation. Handing him the envelope, she waited for Blaine to open it and read its contents.

"It's my contract with you"

"I want you to have a read of it and if everything is ok then sign it" she began "If there's any problems, let me know and I'll fix it"

"Does this mean Mitch will come in to look after the Warblers and New Directions because if that's the case then I'm not signing anything" Blaine insisted and tried to hand the contract back to his soon-to-be agent "Our groups can't lose you and if I have to sacrifice then I will"

"Noble and stupid"

"Huh?" he asked curiously. He wasn't sure why Lindsay had just said what she did.

"I'm staying on as tour manager for both groups as well as taking you on as a client. My boss has faith that I can handle it"

"Oh thank god"

"Mitchell isn't that bad" Lindsay laughed "And he's staying too, he's my permanent assistant now"

"How lucky for you..."

"Will you just read the contract please? I'll give you a couple days" Lindsay sighed lightly. Blaine nodded with a smile and started to walk back toward the elevator before he was stopped "I wanted to talk to you about something else...Kurt Hummel"

"What about him?" Blaine shrugged trying to play as innocent as possible. He didn't really want to explain his relationship with Kurt to Lindsay especially when he wasn't too sure about it himself. He and Kurt had become very close very fast and Blaine felt himself falling for the bronze haired countertenor. Blaine just felt so comfortable around Kurt and everything was just... easy with him. Confused about his feelings, he didn't want to jinx it by telling Lindsay about anything.

"You two are really close, bordering on 'more than friends' close" she continued

"And..."

"And I'm concerned. I'm not worried about the friendship, I'm so glad you guys are good friends. It's the 'more than friends' concept I'm concerned about"

Blaine crossed his arms defensively as he let out an annoyed huff "What are you saying Linds?"

"I'm saying..." she sighed "You told that annoying woman on 2KT Radio that you were straight, you've let the media label you as an eligible bachelor without denying that no female fan has a feasible chance with you..."

"No fan whatsoever has a chance with me" Blaine corrected

"You know what I mean" Lindsay snapped "The whole world knows you as a straight man. Me and probably 5 other people now including Kurt know otherwise. You need to make a decision right now whether you want to let the media and all the fans continue believing what they believe or tell them the truth"

"Why do I have to make the decision now?"

"Because if you want the world to know the truth you need to deal with it now rather than later"

"Deal with what? I don't even know if I'm really gay, I mean I have shamelessly admired yours and Quinn's ass...assets in the recent weeks as well as Kurt's" Blaine sighed as he started to pace. Running his hands through his hair, he knew what Lindsay was trying to warn him about.

Homosexuality and even Bisexuality was and probably will always be a touchy subject especially on such a large scale. Kurt and Santana had already had to deal with their share of haters about their sexuality and the tour hadn't even started. It was just like high school, only worse. There was a portion that ignored the fact that they were gay and loved them anyway but no matter what happened, there would always be an opposing group.

Blaine didn't want to deal with that especially when his family weren't the biggest supporters of his sexuality. Absolutely certain that he was at least bisexual, his parents couldn't understand that their son could have feelings for another man. They clung to that thought without letting Blaine explain the whole concept to them. Ashamed of their son, hearing Blaine come out to the whole world would just kill them. Blaine just couldn't do that to them.

"I'm not certain of anything whether it be my sexuality or my relationship with Kurt so I'm going to keep quiet. There's no point coming out if I'm not 100% sure it's what I want" Blaine nodded defeated. All he wanted was to know exactly who he was and what he wanted in life but he didn't know either of those things yet. He'd figure it out eventually.

"Blaine..."

"If anything changes then I'll wait til the end of the tour. I'll deal with it then"

Lindsay pulled the slumped teenager into a warm hug. She hated seeing anyone like this but especially Blaine; she'd grown quite fond of him in the year she'd known him. Not really knowing how he felt, Lindsay did know that this was a confusing time for the teenager and having a large fan base and an even larger media circus following his every move didn't help.

"You can talk to me about anything you know that right?" Lindsay broke the silence after a few minutes of just holding the defeated teenager "As a friend..."

"Thanks Linds" he smiled weakly and pulled out of the hug "I think I might head up to bed and read through your contract. I'll have it back to you in the morning"

"Take a few days..."

"I'll see you in the morning"

**And so the tour starts! **

**Your thoughts on the story so far? I love hearing what you all think**


	4. Chapter 4

If the whole world didn't love the smooth acapella sound of The Warblers and the quirky original songs from The New Directions before then they sure as hell did now. The first month of the tour was insane for both groups but they loved every single second of it. No-one could get enough of the screaming fans and sold out shows.

After a few minor kinks in the first couple shows with choreography or technical problems, both The Warblers and New Directions fell into a steady rhythm and their shows were now close to flawless.

The Warblers opened the show with charismatic crooner Blaine Anderson singing 'Teenage Dream' to all the girls in the crowd followed by some classic covers and few original songs they had been working on over the years. If the crowd hadn't lost their voices screaming for the team of handsome young men then they continued as The New Directions took the stage. Rachel of course belted out a few classic ballads while Santana performed her version of Amy Winehouse's 'Valerie' to perfection.

The two groups came together for a song between their separate sets, the song choice changing alternating every show. The two groups had 5 different songs prepared and never repeated the same one two shows in a row. It kept the fans on their toes...

Exhausted from their own performances every night, many of The Warblers only caught the last of The New Directions' set. None of them had been able to see their entire performance from start to finish mostly because they would just be in the way backstage. It was crazy busy off stage with costume flying everywhere and people running back and forth from the stage to the dressing room and back again.

Sneaking backstage after The Warblers performance in Portland, Oregon, Blaine couldn't resist watching Kurt. Their relationship had only grown stronger in the short two months they had known each other and with stolen glances and light flirty comments, they both wanted to take the next step. They both wanted to just admit they were falling for each other but both boys were scared.

Watching Kurt perform The Beatles classic 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' Blaine realised how truly amazing that man was. His angelic voice, his beautiful god-like features and his down to earth personality were only a few of the many things Blaine adored about Kurt. Everything about the bronze haired countertenor made Blaine believe that there was good in this world and that all the drama with his family would work itself out. He knew that as long as he had Kurt in his life, everything would be great.

"I never get sick of hearing that applause" Kurt smiled as he ran off stage once his song was over and he'd lapped up a good minute of cheers and applause from the crowd. Unsure how an audience would react to his song at first, Kurt didn't think it would ever get the reaction that it did every night. Kurt's faith in the music taste of today's teenagers was restored when they went wild for his rendition of an iconic Beatles song.

"Hi" he chuckled as he noticed Blaine looking at him with that goofy happy look on his face. Kurt knew he only ever got that face when he was allowed to indulge in his favourite Coco Pops breakfast.

"Lindsay was right..."

"Huh?"

"About that song, it's amazing" Blaine smiled and handed Kurt his hand towel to wipe the sweat from his brow "It was beautiful"

"Thank you, Blaine"

"I... I just..." the curly haired boy began until he was interrupted by a frantic stage hand.

"Kurt, you have to get changed, Lindsay moved 'Be Happy' up a slot for tonight"

"Crap, ok I'll be right there" he sighed and turned back to Blaine "Talk after the show?"

"Sure"

Blaine watched as Kurt raced back to his dressing room to change into his perfectly tailored silver suit ready to sing his duet with Rachel. Happily adding it to Kurt's repertoire of flawless songs, Blaine admired his friend's talent. He knew Kurt had an incredible career in music ahead of him and would definitely talk to Lindsay about taking him on as another client when they wrapped up their tour.

As the show came to an end, The Warblers joined The New Directions back on stage for one final bow. It was their last night in Oregon before continuing their tour down through California so they all joined in on the closing number 'Light Up The World' belting out all the notes with all their energy. As much as both groups loved performing on their own, they all loved coming together to sing out the end of another mind blowing show.

As the members of both groups ran off the stage still buzzing from the adrenalin coursing through their bodies, no-one wanted this night to end. Laughing and cheering their way back to the green room, they would soon come from down from their high. For now, they'd celebrate with pizza, soda and eventually a god night's sleep.

Pulling Kurt away from the crowd before they made it back to the green room, Blaine pushed the older boy up against the corridor wall and crashed their lips together. Cupping his face gently with both hands, Blaine kissed him passionately until the need for air became too much for them both.

"I... Wow" Kurt gasped softly as he tried to regain his breath. He had wanted to kiss Blaine for a long time now and no fantasy he'd had was quite as good as the real thing.

"I couldn't wait any longer, I had to do that" Blaine smiled as he ran his hands down Kurt's shoulders and arms to link their fingers together "You move me Kurt and I can't think of being without you..."

Unable to find the right words to say, Kurt closed the gap between them and pressed another softer, lighter kiss to Blaine's lips.

XXXXX

"No, Mom. I'm not going to have time to visit Old Uncle Bud while I'm in San Francisco" Lindsay sighed into her phone as she rounded the corner on her hotel room floor. After a long meeting with Will and Wes preparing for the adventure that will be the California leg of the tour, Lindsay just wanted to relax in a nice, hot bath. "I know he's only in Napa but I'll have my hands full with these kids"

Fishing through her handbag for her room key, Lindsay didn't want to be having this argument with her Mom... again.

"I'm pushing it enough coming back to New York in July for..." Lindsay began until she looked up and groaned at what she was met with "Mom, I will call you back" she sighed "Yes, just tell him I love him"

Hanging up the phone, she made her way down the hall and coughed loudly. The two boys pressed against each other in front of Blaine's door sprung apart quickly straightening their clothes like it would change the situation in any way.

"Hey Linds" Blaine chuckled as he took Kurt's hands gently hoping to calm the now rigid young man whose face was turning a beautiful shade of embarrassment red.

"Hi Lindsay..."

"In the hallway, really?" Lindsay sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose gently "What part of the 'paparazzi can ruin your life with one photo, be careful' speech I gave you, did you two not understand?"

Just before The Warblers and The New Directions performed their first show in New Jersey, Lindsay sat them all down for a serious talk. Going through security protocol and what needed to happen before and after every show in terms of getting to and from the venue, she also talked to them about the paparazzi.

As Blaine's agent, she warned him that if he got his face plastered across every tabloid in the country for something stupid then she would kill him. She was a little less intense with The Warblers and New Directions. Lindsay did warn them that one compromising photo could ruin their career in an instant no matter what the real explanation was. Tabloid magazines were notorious for blowing something tiny out of proportion and everyone loved a good scandal. She wanted her kids to be smart about what they did when they were in the public eye. Lindsay had seen too many great artists get involved in stupid scandals and what was worse was the effect it had on their careers. She didn't want that to happen to them.

"I guess I should have seen this coming" Lindsay chuckled. Met with confused expressions, she continued "We've all been waiting for you two to finally just get together but I have to warn you guys, this can't go public. Not now anyway"

"Because the world sucks?" Kurt sighed. Blaine had filled him in on his conversation with Lindsay before the tour started. As much as he hated that Blaine may have to hide who he really was, Kurt understood Lindsay's point of view. Now that Blaine was in the public eye, a situation like this needed to be controlled and controlled by Lindsay not the media.

"Yes and I wish it was different but it's not" she shrugged weakly. She too wished that Blaine could just embrace who he was right then and there but he needed to consider his family in all this as well not to mention how the media could twist it all. Lindsay was good at turning bad press back into a positive, but this might be too much at the moment. "Now, I'm not saying you two can't be together because let's face it, you would go behind my back and do whatever anyway..."

"True" Blaine chuckled

"I'm just asking you guys to be very, very low key. Nothing in public and that includes hotel corridors. The paps may be stopped at the door but guests have cameras too. And nothing on the bus..."

"What?"

"I want you to keep this from The Warblers and The New Directions"

"I have to tell Mercedes and Rachel" Kurt protested "And Nick is bound to pester Blaine about it"

"He is going to annoy me to no end Linds..."

"Tell no-one or I make sure you two _never_ get a moment alone, do you understand me?"

"Lindsay..."

"If they don't know, they can't let it slip in an interview or just as a passing comment" Lindsay insisted. If no-one else knew then the chances of them being discovered was slim to none... if they were smart and stayed off the radar. "No-one else is to know about this relationship or whatever it is you two are"

"That's hardly fair..."

"Like you said Kurt, the world sucks. Get to used to it"

XXXXX

"Why are we up so early Linds? California isn't that far away" Nick groaned as he threw his bag under the bus and made his way over to their tour director. It was 4am and no-one seemed very awake including Lindsay. Clutching her coffee close, she stood by the door of the bus making sure everyone got on.

"It's like a 14 hour drive if you include a couple breaks" she sighed before letting out a loud yawn "Sleep on the bus, that's what I'm going to do"

"Aren't you supposed to be awake in case one of us needs something?" Sebastian smirked as he joined them at the door. He was unusually bright and snarky for 4am especially when he was normally quite a crabby morning person.

"I have had no sleep, it's too early in the morning for Red Bull and your hair is annoying me, would you be game to wake me up Sebastian?" Lindsay chuckled and took a step toward the teenager. She was shorter than him but a little more intimidating "Really?"

"Ok maybe not, have a nice nap" he chuckled and jumped on the bus. Following the cocky teenager on, she started to count heads. It was too early to be chasing after anyone so she prayed they were all there.

Making her way back toward the front of the bus after double checking her head count, Lindsay noticed Kurt walking on the bus. Stepping into the free seat beside Blaine, the young woman alerted Kurt to the free seat across the aisle which he reluctantly took.

"That wasn't very nice" Blaine sighed as he pulled Lindsay to sit down beside him. Two days after catching them in the hall, she wanted to make sure they kept to their word. Lindsay trusted Blaine because she knew how confused he was about everything but both him and Kurt are still teenagers. Teenagers in love can't always be controlled.

"You need to give me some time to organise everything if you're serious about this" she insisted "What if you two don't work out? Revealing this relationship could just be a waste of time and it will create drama we don't need to deal with right now"

"What if we're together for good?"

"When you are sure, I will do whatever is needed to guarantee your happiness. I know this is tough..."

"How would you know what this is like? No offense..."

"I don't know exactly" Lindsay sighed "But I watched my brother Harrison struggle with coming out. Admittedly it wasn't in the public eye like you but I watched him stress over just telling our parents"

"That's what is holding me back now. I just don't know what to say to them. They're not going to react well..." Blaine sniffed as he stared down at his hands in his lap. If he wasn't so worried about his family then he wouldn't be so stressed.

"As frightening as your Dad is, when the time comes, we'll figure out a way to tell him"

"You'll help me come out to my parents? I know that's not in your job description..."

Lindsay smiled and rested her hand on Blaine's knee gently "I'd do it because you're my friend, Blaine"

"I still don't know why you want to do all this for me when all I do is cause you stress" the teenager chuckled nudging his agent gently. He too considered Lindsay a dear friend especially when she would go out of her way for him.

"So far the drama hasn't been too bad" Lindsay laughed as she got up now that everyone had taken their seat on the bus "Don't let it get any worse, ok? I'm too young for stress wrinkles"

**Your thoughts?**

**Pay close attention to Lindsay's last words...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the major delay! This is part one to a super dramatically long chapter. Hope you like it**

**Four Weeks Later**

"Could this weekend get any more perfect?" Kurt sighed happily as he collapsed down onto the bed beside Blaine. Shifting up the bed to snuggle into Blaine's side, Kurt watched his boyfriend dog ear the page of his book and put it down.

"Half our two groups have the flu and we had to cancel a show..." Blaine chuckled curiously.

Inevitably, once one person got the flu on that bus, the rest were sure to follow. Now in Dallas, they were lucky that they were spending a few days in each major Texan city before another long bus drive. It ensured some rest time for the Warblers and New Directioners that had all come down with flu symptoms but they sadly had to cancel one of their shows.

No-one wanted to disappoint their amazing fans but their health came first.

"Ok no that's not perfect, I meant that we get to bunk together because we're thankfully not sick and our babysitter is out of town for the next 36 hours"

"Our babysitter? Lindsay might be in New York for the weekend but Mitch is still down the hall"

"But he's looking after everyone who has the flu..." Kurt giggled and moved up the bed til his nose was just touching Blaine's "All I want is a proper date"

"We can't leave the hotel..." Blaine sung and pressed his lips to Kurt's gently. He loved being close to Kurt like this even if they spent the last four weeks hiding their growing love. It had been killing Kurt not telling Mercedes about how happy he was but sneaking around was becoming too much fun.

"That's why they invented room service..." the bronze haired boy chuckled and pecked his boyfriend's lips one last time before rolling off the bed and finding the menu. Flicking through the pages, he screws his nose up at the desserts page "Would it hurt if we snuck out a little later for ice-cream at that little place down the street?"

"What Lindsay doesn't know, won't hurt her"

"So true"

Blaine and Kurt picked out what they want from the room service menu and ordered it before finding a movie to watch on TV. They didn't get many channels in their room so they settled for some Lifetime movie with a plot they could almost predict. Snuggling together on one of the beds, they ate their burgers and salad in Kurt's case contently. After weeks of hiding everything from all of their friends, the pair were enjoying their first normal night together since their first kiss in Portland.

They would both easily admit that keeping up with this relationship was hard. They had to sneak away just to be close to one another like they wanted to. Testing the waters, they sat beside each other on the bus a couple times but if it became too frequent there was usually a stern look or intervention by Lindsay.

Sneaking around was almost as hard as having to deal with being constantly watched by Lindsay. Blaine adored the young woman and everything she did for him but she was always there, always keeping an eye on them, always stepping in before anything happened. They both knew it was for their own good but Blaine in particular was starting to get sick of it. He just wanted some freedom.

Freedom came with a price and that sadly involved his disapproving parents. Still unsure about how to talk to them about all this, Blaine wasn't ready to come out to them or the whole world for that matter. He was too comfortable in his little bubble of safety to pluck up the courage to realise what truly made him happy... being with Kurt.

The teenager hadn't been happier in his life than when he was with Kurt. The bronze haired boy understood him and accepted him for who he was and that's all Blaine ever wanted in life. If he was so happy, why was he so scared?

As the movie they had been watching came to an end, Kurt started to pack up their plates ready for room service to take them away. Dusting any crumbs off his jeans, he then held his hand out to Blaine "Come on, I need ice-cream"

XXXXX

"H'llo?" Mitch mumbled into the phone before a powerful sneeze escaped his exhausted frame. With a stuffy nose and a pounding headache, the young man would soon be joining the cast he was meant to be looking after, in quarantine right along with them.

"Wow, you sound awful" Lindsay chuckled "Should I bring some chicken soup back with me tonight?"

"Tonight?" he coughed "You're not meant to be coming til tomorrow night"

"I was but you're sick. I can't stay here while you're suffering right along with the kids. It's the sick leading the sicker..."

"You're sweet Linds, but I've got it covered"

"I'm coming back anyway"

"But what about..." Mitch began before Lindsay cut him off.

"I got to spend his birthday with him and it's only a month or so before this is over and we're all back home" she chuckled as she started to pack her bag. Her 24 hours back home was perfect but she was needed back on tour. There was no way Mitch could handle so many sick kids when he was struck with the flu as well.

"Lindsay..."

"I'll get on the first flight out to Dallas and see you in the morning... rest up"

Lindsay packed her bag and said her goodbyes to her family even though half of them were already asleep. Most of them were partied out after the day they'd had so they wished her a safe flight and a speedy return. It broke the young woman's heart to leave again but she just looked forward to when she'd be home again knowing it would be soon.

Making her way to JFK Airport, she managed to snag a seat on the last flight leaving that night. Sinking into the Business Class seat (because economy was full, her bank balance hurt a little), Lindsay laid her head back and closed her eyes. She'd need all her energy to play nurse when she got back to Dallas so she was going to attempt to get some sleep now.

Waking up just as they were landing, Lindsay was exhausted but it was nothing a strong cup of coffee couldn't fix. She needed to nurse a bunch of teenagers back to health and get them back on that stage.

Lindsay followed a couple of teenage girls who were trailing their parents off the plane and through to baggage claim. She couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Y'know Blaine Anderson? The guy from the Warblers?" one of the girls began excitedly bouncing to tell her friend a huge piece of gossip.

"I love him; he's so hot and totally single. I'd have a chance if I like, knew him" the other laughed.

"No you wouldn't even if you did know him because he totally has a girlfriend"

Lindsay was so thankful they were standing in line to get through security at this point so listening in to these girls' conversation didn't seem so creepy. She wondered where this girl was getting her information and what Blaine had done in the one day she'd left him alone.

"No way! You're lying"

"I'm not!" the still bouncing girl insisted "I checked Perez when we landed and there's like a blurry photo of him kissing some girl. It was a total paps behind a bush photo but you can tell it's him"

"So not fair" the second girl sighed as she followed their parents to the security desk leaving Lindsay in a state of shock which quickly turned to anger. She was going to kill Blaine when she got to the hotel and try and figure out what the hell was going on. Moving through security and grabbing her bag, she made her way through the airport to find a taxi. As she passed a newsstand, she couldn't help but notice that every tabloid magazine had this blurry photo of Blaine strewn across the cover with varying slanderous captions. She was really going to kill this kid now.

Lindsay bought a copy of each magazine that featured her soon to be in pain client before finding the first cab and begging the driver to break some speed records to get her back to the hotel. Screeching to a halt in front of the hotel, the driver didn't complain at the extra twenty dollars Lindsay threw at him as she got out of the taxi.

"Welcome back Miss James" the concierge smiled as Lindsay walked up to the desk "Would you like the same room as you had before?"

"Yes please" she smiled trying to stay calm "Did Mitch happen to give you the room arrangements for our groups?"

"He did, he put those with the flu on the west wing and the healthy ones on the east. You mustn't be too thrilled to come back to all these sick kids..."

"Not particularly" she chuckled "Can I have the key to Mitch's room to get my bags and the room he put Blaine Anderson in please?"

The concierge complied and handed her the key to her room as well as the one to Blaine's. Thanking him with a genuine smile, Lindsay headed toward the elevator and up to the fifth floor. Not even bothering to dump her stuff in her room, the young woman made her way straight to 503. Bashing on the door loudly, she didn't wait for someone to answer before opening the door herself. She marched in and sighed softly at the sight of Blaine and Kurt cuddled up on one bed together, thankfully for her, fully clothed.

"What the hell, Linds?" Blaine snapped as he and Kurt broke apart "What are you doing back? I thought you were gone til tonight"

"I came back because Mitch is now sick and I got a lovely surprise when I got to the airport this morning. It's good to know I can leave you two alone for one day knowing you're not going to make a colossal mistake" she growled and threw the magazines she'd bought at the airport onto the bed "Explain to me why you two are lip locked on the front of every tabloid on the damn country!"

"What?"

"Oh my God"

"Last night..." Kurt gasped as he picked up one of the magazines and studied the picture "I don't know if I should be offended that I couldn't be identified or that every magazine thinks I'm a girl" he chuckled

"I don't care who they think it is, I know it was you and this relationship as far as I'm concerned is over!" she snapped.

"Lindsay you can't..." Blaine started to argue but was silence by Lindsay's phone ringing. He knew exactly who that particular ringtone belonged to and his breath caught in his throat.

"Jay?"

"You and I need to talk" her boss growled into the phone "I'd rather do this face to face but it can't wait til you return to Dallas..."

"I'm here in Dallas"

"Right, I want to see both you and Blaine down in Meeting Room A immediately"

"We are on our way" she spoke calmly before hanging up the phone. Her mood instantly changed back to one of fury "You come with me" she growled as she pointed to Blaine. Turning to a frightened looking Kurt, she wasn't going to melt at his puppy dog tears "You stay here"

"He can come with us" Blaine tried to say confidently but his shaking voice let him down

"No, he stays. Let's go" she snapped and all but pushed the curly haired teenager out the door.

"Lindsay..."

"I don't want to hear it"

The pair silently made their way down to the lobby and through to Meeting Room A. Peering through the glass door, Lindsay saw Jay, Wes, Will and one of the publicists from the record company all discussing the magazines laying over the desk in front of them.

"You don't speak unless spoken to, do you understand me?" she snarled at Blaine stopping him before they walked into the conference room.

"Linds..."

"Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Yes, Lindsay"

"Good"

Walking into the conference room, they were met with arguing over who was in the picture with Blaine. Much like the tabloids, they couldn't decipher who was attached to Blaine's lips.

"Is that Rachel? Or maybe Quinn?" Wes asked as he tried to hold a magazine at a different angle hoping he could see who it was.

"No it's definitely a brunette so that rules Quinn and Brittany out of the equation" Jay added as he too studied the image. Once they could figure out who it was, they could go into damage control.

"Hang on, that looks like Kurt's jacket" Will observed as he pointed to the picture "... That can't be Kurt, can it?"

"That's a whole other issue if it is" the publicist piped up as she started to scribble something down in her notebook "This will be much bigger than just damage control. The media are going to ruin their reputations. You saw what they did to Emily Hammond when she came out a few weeks ago and not to mention that kid from that dance show in Chicago..."

"You owe me" Lindsay whispered to Blaine before coughing loudly to make their presence in the room know "It was me"

**Bet you didn't see that coming!  
Your thoughts? I promise the second half of this will be up as soon as possible**


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't leave you hanging too long so here is the second half.**

**This chapter gets a little heavy with some mention of suicide. I'm never sure about topics like this when it comes to ratings so I'm going to bump it up a little just to be on the safe side. **

"What?" Jay questioned

"What?" Blaine gasped softly beside her. Moving her foot over his, she pressed down gently as if to say 'keep your mouth shut; I'm doing this for you'.

"You Lindsay? Haven't you been in New York?"

"I didn't end up going, something came up" she lied as she stepped further into the room "I was upset and I went to Blaine..."

"How long has this been going on Lindsay?" Jay asked as he ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe that Lindsay of all people would do something like this, that she would break the one rule that would get her fired on the spot.

"Lindsay..." Blaine tried

"Long enough..."

"You know what I have to do now don't you?" Jay continued. He really didn't want to do this but it was company policy that agents and tour directors maintained a strictly professional relationship. There was no tolerance for this.

"Don't we have bigger issues to deal with at the moment?" Wes insisted knowing what Jay was talking about. Even though he didn't work for the agency, he was still given the same lecture when the Warblers were first taken on by the record company. Relationships only caused drama.

Jay turned to the publicist and sighed softly as he handed her a pre-written statement "Damage control. Keep the name as 'female friend visiting from Ohio' and fax this to every outlet that broke this story" he ordered. Scribbling down everything in her notebook, she took the statement as he continued "They don't need to know any more information"

"We're not naming Lindsay in the statement?"

"No" he sighed "There is no need when there will not be any more photos. She will be flying back to New York today"

"Lindsay..." Blaine attempted again but was silently by her hand firmly gripping his. She would explain why she was doing this when she could.

Looking up at Lindsay, Jay stood up "You'll go back to the office and handle all the paperwork from this tour. I can't fire you Linds but I have to send you home"

"I understand"

"Dammit Linds!" Blaine growled. Taken back, no-one but Lindsay understood Blaine's need for an outburst like that.

"Are either of us needed here anymore?" she asked Jay calmly. Shaking his head, he watched as Lindsay left the room to go pack her bags. He didn't want to send her home but he was bound by her contract that she had clearly broken according to him.

"What did you just do?" Blaine burst once Lindsay had pushed him as far from the meeting room as she could. At the elevators, Blaine stared at her wishing she would just say something but the young woman remained silent "Talk to me, what the hell just happened?"

It wasn't until she had gone to Mitch's room to get the bags that he had been minding, let him know the basics of the situation and was back at the elevators before she spoke to Blaine again.

"You're not ready for this kind of life change Blaine"

"I don't understand, why did you just tell them it was you I was kissing...?"

"I ran into Emily Hammond while I was in New York yesterday, the girl Jay and the publicist were talking about. She's a good friend of my brother's" Lindsay began as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder "When she came out, she got a lot of hate mail from fans and stupid religious groups. What was said to her got so bad that she considered killing herself. I bumped into her as she was coming out of her weekly therapist appointment"

Blaine stood there frozen as he listened to Lindsay's story. He knew of Emily from a small club gig he went to before the tour started, she seemed like a sweet and very talented young woman.

"I couldn't have that happen to you Blaine" she sniffed and took the teenager's hands gently. As soon as the publicist mentioned Emily, Lindsay knew that she had to cover this up for Blaine. She couldn't watch him crumble under people's ignorance and even consider hurting himself. Lindsay almost lost her brother Harrison to suicide as a teenager; she couldn't lose another person she loved.

"You're still confused and you're finding it hard enough to tell your parents without them having to read it in a trashy gossip magazine first. I did this for you. You need to figure everything out and when you do; you'll have an amazing support system around you that will help you through it all. I couldn't let this be the way it all happened for you"

"You didn't have to" Blaine spoke softly. He didn't know much about Lindsay's life or her family but he did know that she was a good person with a kind heart. He knew that she'd take a bullet for someone she loved and this was one of those times "I don't know what to say Linds..."

"Tell me you'll cool it with Kurt. Stay behind closed doors if you have to but be careful. Realising who you truly are will be a major step for you so it has to be on your terms. Don't let the idiots of this world change how amazing you are"

"Lindsay..."

"I should go, there's a flight that leaves in a couple hours"

"I love him" Blaine spoke up still holding tight to Lindsay's hands "I love him and I know who I am. I'm a gay man in love with Kurt Hummel and I have the most amazing best friend who just took a bullet for me because I was an idiot. I'm terrified about what my family will think of me but I know who I am and I'm going back down to that conference room to tell your boss"

"You will not do anything of the sort. You are going to stay here on this tour, sing your talented little heart out and when all this is over, you're going to go home and talk to your parents like the strong, young man I know you are"

"Lindsay..."

"Trust me, you will thank me later" she sniffed and pulled the teenager into a tight hug. Lindsay knew this was all messed up but Blaine would definitely thank her later. Knowing from experience how hard this could be especially with such closed minded parents like Michael and Jennifer Anderson, Lindsay was just giving Blaine the best chance at a happy life. He deserved all the happiness in the world. "I really should go before I start to cry, tell everyone I said goodbye"

"You shouldn't have to say goodbye, I'm so sorry Lindsay"

"I love you Blaine Anderson. Come and see me in New York when this tour is over"

"I love you too Lindsay James" Blaine chuckled and let her kiss his forehead "But I really don't want you go. One day without you and I get you fired, what am I going to do in the 6 weeks left of this tour?"

"Hopefully stay out of trouble" she laughed trying to hold back her tears "You have my number, call me if you need anything"

"I'm gonna miss you..."

"I'll miss you too, please stay out of trouble"

"I'll try" Blaine laughed weakly as the elevator doors opened and Lindsay stepped inside "Bye Linds"

"Take it easy, B"

Blaine kept a calm exterior until the elevator doors closed and when she was gone, he let the tears fall. Little did he know, Lindsay had collapsed against the wall sobbing softly. She knew leaving Blaine was a risky choice but she would do anything for that kid. If it meant putting her job in jeopardy so he could have a chance at happiness then she was going to do it.

Blaine retreated back to his room as the realisation of Lindsay really leaving sunk in. He felt so incredibly guilty for letting her take the fall but he couldn't do anything about it. No-one had ever done anything to this magnitude for him before and he didn't know how to appreciate what Lindsay had given him.

Blaine had never had a 'normal' relationship with his parents. He always felt different and never seemed to live up to their standards like his older brother Cooper. When he discovered he was bisexual he knew the relationship would only get worse. Blaine's parents came from what he would call 'old money'. Both Michael and Jennifer Anderson were born into wealthy families with a standard that they all must uphold. It was an outdated thought but Blaine was expected to honour his family... being gay would tarnish that honour.

Lindsay understood this because she came from the same kind of family. Her family were wealthy and that only made her brother Harrison's decision to come out to his parents harder. If he found it hard just to talk to them without having thousands of screaming fans and media watching his every move then how would it be for Blaine?

All Lindsay wanted was for Blaine's parents to accept him for the amazing man he was much like her parents learnt to do for Harrison. That couldn't happen with the media ready to pounce at any little thing.

Lindsay just wanted Blaine to be happy. That's all she ever wanted and sacrificing her job was the only way she could do that for him.

XXXXX

"Good to see everyone upright and at least looking healthier" Mitch laughed as he walked down the aisle of the bus counting heads. In the three days since Lindsay left, he brought himself back to health as well as the kids who were dying to get back on the stage. Their excitement to perform again mixed with a lot of antibiotics, hot tea and rest was just what they needed to cure their flu.

"Hey, where's Lindsay?" Nick asked as Mitch made his way back to the front of the bus. Filling Lindsay's shoes for the rest of the tour would be difficult but he was determined to do her proud.

"Didn't she go to New York for something?"

"That was like last week..."

Did she even come back from New York?"

"I bet her disappearance has something to do with Blainers' little smoochie on the front page of all the tabloids" Sebastian chuckled with a sly smirk as he took a seat behind Blaine "Who that kiss was with is yet to be determined. Care to enlighten us B?"

Peering over at Kurt who was sitting directly across the aisle from him, Blaine had no intention of indulging Sebastian Smythe of all people with the truth. Both Blaine and Kurt agreed they would keep their word with Lindsay and maintain a secret relationship. If they told anyone about them then Lindsay's sacrifice would have been for nothing.

"I bet it was Lindsay, did you drive her away with your bad kissing skills Blainers?"

"Shut up Sebastian!"  
"He doesn't deny it!" Sebastian gasped dramatically

"It's none of your damn business!" Blaine burst once again as he stood up shaking with fury. He was not afraid to give this weasel a black eye right here on the bus.

"Alright! That's enough" Mitch growled and pushed both Blaine and Sebastian back into their seats. The whole bus was a captive audience with most of the boys ready in case fists started to fly "For all your information, yes Lindsay went home. A family issue you had arisen and so I'm stepping in for the rest of the trip. Everything you would do with her, you'll do with me ok? Can we please leave it at that?"

Mitch retreated to his own seat praying as he went that Blaine and Sebastian wouldn't kill each other on the short journey to the venue for tonight's show. Jay had filled him in on his knowledge of the situation but Lindsay had also given him her version. He wasn't too thrilled about why he was taking Lindsay's job but he had to trust her decision. When it came to the kids though, he thought it best to just blame a family issue without the need to go into any details. It was on a need to know basis and right now they didn't need to know.

The bus ride was quiet as many of them put their earphones in or read a book or got lost in their phone screens texting.

Incoming Text: Kurt to Blaine

'_I feel physically ill about all this'_

Incoming Text: Blaine to Kurt

'_I know me too. When we get back to New York we'll make this right'_

Incoming Text: Mercedes to Kurt

'_Hey Boo, I saw that photo of Blaine. It was you with him wasn't it? I know your black pea coat anywhere'_

Incoming Text: Kurt to Mercedes

'_Please don't tell anyone. Lindsay said it was her and it got her sent back to NYC'_

Incoming Text: Mercedes to Kurt

'_But why?'_

Incoming Text: Kurt to Mercedes

'_Because she loves him and wants him to be happy. I think I love him too...'_

Mercedes, who was sitting only a few seats behind Blaine, noticed how he and her best friend were looking at one another. She knew those two had gotten together weeks ago but that was just from seeing the change in Kurt. He was happy and only one thing could be attributed to that. Pulling up both Blaine and Kurt's contacts in her phone, she sent them both the same text hoping it brought a smile to their glum expressions.

Incoming Text: Mercedes to Blaine, Mercedes to Kurt

'_I think he loves you too...'_

**I hope Lindsay's explanation made sense. Did it make sense? I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapters.**

**There will be a little bit more about Lindsay so stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 7

_The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

The Columbus audience went crazy as The Warblers finished their opening number. All the boys seemed to be pumped to play a home crowd... All except Blaine. Missing cues and forgetting choreography was not like him at all especially in a number he knew off my heart.

"What is wrong with you?" Sebastian snarled softly as the group transitioned into their next song "I know you hate that I lead the opener but you'd think you'd be over it by now. This is our last show"

"Sorry, just... preoccupied" Blaine apologised as he took his position for 'Teenage Dream'. Only a few hours from home, everyone was going to sleep in their own beds for the first time in three months and that was only more motivation to make tonight's show the best they'd ever performed. For Blaine it would be his last night at home before he told his parents the truth about their son. It might be his last night at home for good so it didn't quite have the same effect on the curly haired teenager's performance.

"Well snap out of it for the next couple hours. We need you to not suck, ok?"

"You're an ass" the shorter boy sighed as the opening chords of 'Teenage Dream' started to play. Blaine pulled himself together for the rest of their set but it was a struggle. He couldn't stop the worst case scenarios that played through his mind.

Joining the New Directions on stage for the final number of the tour, The Warblers belted out 'We Are The Champions' just as loud as their friends. Finn and Puck had of course picked that song to finish with after feeling like kings every time their fans screamed for them. No-one complained because after the experience of the last three months, they all felt like champions.

XXXXX

"Ugh! Don't make me go home and see them" Blaine groaned as he collapsed down onto the Green Room couch beside Kurt. Even though they all had an insane amount of adrenaline coursing through their bodies, they were exhausted. Some danced around the room to get rid of some of the energy while others gave into their bodies' aches and pains.

"What's wrong with him?" Mercedes chuckled from the other side of Kurt "Is this about what we were talking about, Boo?"

Blaine shot up in his seat not realising Mercedes was even there. Looking to Kurt with wide eyes, Blaine hoped she wasn't talking about what he thought she was talking about "You told her?"

"Calm yourself Curly top" she laughed and moved to sit beside Blaine "I've been Kurt's best friend since the fourth grade, he doesn't need to tell me these things... until I'm desperate for the juicy details"

"Superpower?" Blaine whispered to Kurt

"Most likely" he chuckled "You can trust her"

"It won't matter for much longer; I'm going home tonight..."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Kurt asked. After insisting he helped Blaine through this, Kurt had to admit defeat when his boyfriend refused help for the thirtieth time. He couldn't help but ask again.

"I have to do this on my own but I might turn up on your doorstep in the middle of the night if it doesn't go well"

"You'll always be welcome but you need to have a little faith in your parents..."

"You've never met Michael and Jennifer Anderson" Blaine chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek before pulling himself up off the couch. If he didn't leave soon, he would miss his opportunity before his parents left for a business trip in San Diego. "I should go..."

"Good luck" Mercedes smiled

"Thanks, I'll need it..."

"Call me later ok?" Kurt insisted as he took Blaine's hand and squeezed it gently "Doesn't matter what time"

"I'll see you later"

Blaine gathered his bags and bid farewell to all his Warbler friends as well as all the new friends he made in The New Directions. He would miss them all as they started their break but hopefully Lindsay's plans to send them to Europe would still happen and he would see everyone together again.

The drive back to Westerville wasn't quite as long as the one to Lima so Blaine didn't have time to think let alone talk himself out of what he was about to do. A long time coming, Blaine needed to talk to his parents and start to make everything right again. First his parents and then Lindsay.

The intoxicating aroma of his Mom's famous Vanilla Sponge Cake that engulfed the teenager as he walked through the door of the Anderson home, calmed him a little. It was silly for a smell like that to relax him but it had been his weakness since he was a kid. Life was always a little better with his Mom's cake but even that couldn't help him now.

"Mom?" Blaine called out softly as he made his way into the kitchen to see his Mom spreading jam between the two layers of cake. "Smells great in here"

"It's your favourite" Jennifer smiled and abandoned the cake for a minute to greet her son with a kiss to his forehead "It's good to have you home, how was your tour?"

"Amazing, kinda sad it's all over though"

"I'm sure there will be plenty more in the future, Lindsay's positive that you've got a bright future" she chuckled as she started to put cream over the jam. That was Blaine's favourite part.

"You've been talking to Lindsay?"

"It was a while ago now but she said we should be very proud of our incredible son"

"Hold onto that" Blaine mumbled as he shuffled his feet nervously "Uh, is Dad around?"

"In the living room"

"Would you come with me please? I want to talk to you both about something" he smiled weakly hoping to get all this over and done with. Agreeing to join her son and husband in the living room, Jennifer was anxious about what Blaine needed to talk about. Sitting down beside Michael, she set his newspaper down while Blaine settled on the couch opposite.

"Is everything ok, Blaine?"

"I..." he began. He had rehearsed this speech over and over in his mind and now it was blank "I've been lying to myself and to both of you for a while now and I need to make things right" Blaine continued as he clasped his hand tight in his lap "I know this isn't 'the Anderson way' and it's not something you'll approve of but I can't change who I am..."

"Blaine..." Michael coughed as his son started to ramble on.

"I'm gay"

Michael and Jennifer were silent for a few minutes which made Blaine more and more anxious as time went on. Squeezing his hands tighter, the teenager prayed time would just move faster. He was prepared for the worst and was expecting them both to just kick him out right then and there.

"Don't let me be the one to tell your Grandmother" Michael chuckled and looked up to see his son's jaw slack. Taking a deep breath, he shuffled closer to Blaine "I'll be honest with you; I'm not a fan of this. I don't understand it but you're as stubborn and strong minded as I am, change doesn't come easy and when it does its permanent"

"This isn't me being stubborn though, it's just who I am..."

"And you're sure about this?" Jennifer asked softly. She was very much like her husband and didn't really approve of the situation so she asked how sure Blaine was almost hoping this was just a joke.

"Yes Mom, I'm sure" Blaine sighed softly "I knew both of you wouldn't like or approve of this but I wanted to talk to you before... Will you two at least try to accept this? It's a part of me that's never going to change especially when I'm in love with an amazing man"

"I think I need a drink" Michael nodded as he stood up from the couch and made his way over to the liquor trolley on the other side of the room. He should have seen this coming but a stiff drink might help process it all.

"This just isn't normal..."

"Normal?" The teenager chuckled harshly "This is the 21st Century, your definition of normal is a little outdated"

"Blaine, don't talk to your mother like that" Anderson Senior growled as he poured himself a glass of scotch "We're just trying to understand this"

"What's there to understand? Love is love; the gender of whom I love shouldn't matter"

Michael sat back down beside his wife and took a silent sip of his drink. Rubbing his knee gently, Jennifer knew what they both wanted to say but at the same time didn't want to say anything that would push Blaine away. They loved their son but they could lose him over something like this.

"If either of you start quoting bible verses, I'll walk out that door and never come back" Blaine sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Having a Christian background only made this harder and the bible was the go to defence against homosexuality. If a man lying with another man is wrong then why does God love all people like his children?

"We're not going to go to the bible because we know as well as you do that some of its views don't exactly favour..." Michael began. Much like his wife, he didn't want to say anything that would push Blaine away for good "Like I said before, change doesn't come easy for someone like me. Can you give your mother and I some time?"

"Time?"

"To think, please?"

"Ok" Blaine nodded as he stood up "I'm going to go to bed; it's been a big night..."

"We're leaving early tomorrow morning" Jennifer smiled weakly as she too stood and pressed a soft kiss to her son's cheek "Will you be ok on your own for the week?"

"Yeah" he smiled "I was thinking of maybe going to New York for a couple days. I need to talk to Lindsay about a few things"

Blaine picked up his bag on his way through the house to his bedroom and flopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh. Taking in the fact that he was back in his room, the familiar scent calmed him slightly. His stomach still churned about his conversation with his parents but at least it was out in the open. His next step was to make everything right with Lindsay.

Pulling out his cell phone, Blaine searched the contacts until he found the only person he wanted to talk to or be with right in that moment.

Incoming Text: Blaine to Kurt

'_Are you busy for the next few days?'_

Sighing loudly, Blaine laid back on the bed waiting for Kurt's reply. It wasn't long before his phone started to ring.

"Hey" Blaine smiled after quickly checking the caller ID before answering "I didn't wake you did I?"

"I'm too buzzed to sleep" Kurt chuckled "Plus I was kind of waiting up just in case you turned up on my doorstep. How did everything go?"

"They need time to think..."

"That's good? I guess?"

"It's a start" Blaine shrugged weakly. He couldn't really ask much of his parents when he dropped something like this on them. Of course Blaine expected a much more negative response so he had to be happy with what he got. His parents were at least taking time to process it rather than dismiss him immediately.

"What did you have in mind by your text just before?" Kurt asked changing from a subject Blaine needed time to process as well.

"New York, I want to go see Lindsay and right the wrongs. Want to come?"

"Sure, on one condition..."

Blaine's heart caught in his throat unsure where Kurt was going with this. He didn't even know what to think about with a million possibilities running around in his already crammed mind.

"We talk to Lindsay about going public or whatever and after that, I get to hold your hand walking through Central Park. Does that sound like a fair condition?"

Blaine sighed with relief laughing softly. Kurt was the only person that could make him smile and lift his spirit like that. It was just another reason why he loved Kurt so much "It's a promise"

**Your thoughts? I love hearing your feedback.**

**So I think this will be the second last chapter. One last surprise then it's over (sad face)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter! Hope you all like it**

"Away from The Warblers and New Directions, no-one really cares who we are" Blaine chuckled as he and Kurt carried their bags through the arrival gate of JFK Airport and out to the taxi rank. They'd only had one young girl recognise them on their journey from Lima to New York which was a significant change from the masses of screaming fans on tour.

"They care; it's just harder to recognise us away from everyone else and the bulky security guards that followed us. Plus we're wearing sunglasses and your hair isn't gelled down... which I love" Kurt smiled nudging Blaine gently. Remaining discreet in their actions for the time being, Kurt couldn't wait to just warp his arms around Blaine and curl his fingers into Blaine's ringlets and kiss him senseless. He was beyond excited to see Lindsay and make it happen.

The pair climbed into the first free cab they could find and Blaine rhymed off an Upper West Side address. Calling Mitch on their way to the airport in Ohio, Blaine was pleased to know the young tour director was on their side. Mitch gave them Lindsay's New York address and wished them all the best. He wanted nothing more than to have Lindsay back doing what she did best and teaching him all her tricks along the way.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kurt asked as they got out of the cab and looked up at the Central Park West apartment building. With an incredible view of Central Park, he couldn't believe Lindsay lived here.

"Where did you think she lived?" Blaine laughed and paid the cab driver before joining his boyfriend on the sidewalk. It was an expensive looking building with a doorman eyeing them curiously.

"I don't know..."

"A dinky little apartment over some restaurant in China Town maybe?"

"I was at least thinking like West Village or something not..."

"Can I help you boys with something?" The doorman asked with a chuckle as he interrupted Kurt. Recognising them from somewhere, he was wary about them loitering in front of his building.

Explaining to him that they were here to see Lindsay James, Blaine told the doorman that they were a part of The Warblers and New Directions and used to work with her. The doorman had teenage daughters and realised that's where he recognised the two boys from. Signing a couple autographs and taking a few photos, Blaine and Kurt were allowed into the building by a beaming doorman. He'd go home as the world's best Dad tonight.

"Maybe people do care who we are" Blaine chuckled as he stepped into the elevator beside Kurt and pressed the button for the eighth level. They travelled quietly up to the right floor as the nerves started to settle in. After they spoke to Lindsay, the world would care who they were.

Stepping out of the elevator, they didn't have to go too far to find apartment 8C. Blaine knocked and nervously took Kurt's hand as they waited for Lindsay to answer. A small pair of feet padded toward the door and opened it with a bright smile. It took both Blaine and Kurt a second to realise and look down at the four year old boy.

"What did I tell you about opening the door?" Lindsay sighed lightly as she scooped the little boy into her arms and saw Blaine and Kurt before her "Blaine? Kurt? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to talk to you because as far as I'm concerned, you're still my agent. As my agent, I'm begging you to help"

"Come on in" she smiled and opened the door further to let them inside. Leading them through to the kitchen with the young boy still in her arms, she offered them coffee which they accepted.

"Mommy, may I please have my apple juice?" the boy asked as Lindsay sat him down on the kitchen bench before turning on her espresso machine.

"Mom?" Kurt asked in a little bit of shock. This boy was her son? Lindsay had a kid?

"Sorry, forgot. Kurt this is my son Matt, Matty this is one of my friends Kurt. You remember Blaine too right?"

"Uh-huh" the four year old giggled and waved at Blaine and the still shocked Kurt "Why is he looking at me funny?" he whispered back to his Mom a little scared of Kurt's expression.

"Because I forgot to tell him that you're the boy I always have to come home to when I have to go away for work" Lindsay smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her son's forehead. Getting his apple juice from the fridge and setting him back down on the ground, Lindsay asked Matt to go play for a little while.

"You have a kid? Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" Kurt gasped when Matt was out of earshot playing a game on his Wii. Turning to Blaine, he hit his shoulder gently "Why didn't you tell me she had a son? I would never have let her do what she did for you knowing she had a son to support back home"

"I'm right here" Lindsay laughed as she started making their coffees "Don't feel guilty or anything. I know Matty didn't complain about having me home early and I didn't lose my job, I just had to focus on a different aspect of it"

"I'm sure your husband or boyfriend is happy we screwed up and you're home more"

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed biting his bottom lip anxiously. There was a reason why Lindsay kept Matt and her personal life to herself while on tour. She made the mistake of telling the Warblers when they first met which explained why they treated her so much like a sister than a boss. Anyone that knew her back story always had a bit of underlying sympathy in how they acted around her.

"My... My husband, Matt's Dad was killed in Afghanistan three years ago..."

"Oh God, Linds I'm so sorry..." Kurt sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He was such an idiot "I'm so sorry Lindsay, I'm so stupid, I didn't think"

"It's ok, you didn't know" she smiled weakly. It would always hurt to think about Luke and what he'd always miss out on in Matt's life but Lindsay had to be strong for her son. She couldn't curl up in a ball and wallow every time she missed her husband, Matt needed her. "I didn't tell you guys about Matt or my husband Luke because of the look you're giving me right now. I'm not a wounded puppy, Kurt"

"Sorry" he sighed but his churning stomach didn't go away. He still felt so bad about what he'd said.

"Enough about my sad story, what did you guys come to talk to me about?"

Sensing that Lindsay wanted to steer clear of their previous subject, he thought he may as well just blurt it out "I came out to my parents and I need your help to make it public"

"You did it?" she gasped with a bright smile. It was about freaking time "I'm so proud of you Blaine. What did they say?"

Blaine relayed the events of the night he told his parents about his sexuality. Not leaving out any details, he wanted Lindsay to know everything in case it helped. Their conversation soon turned to their plan of attack when it came to the media. Still with contacts in every field of the entertainment and media industries, Lindsay thought it best to release their statement exclusively to a trusted magazine or on a talk show like Ellen. She would still need to do some networking but by the time Matt came back into the kitchen half an hour later, they'd planned out the perfect statement and what they would do when this was all out in the open.

"Whatcha talking about?" the four year old asked as Lindsay picked him up and sat him on the kitchen counter like she had done earlier.

"Boring old work stuff" she chuckled and ran her hands through his dark waves hoping to tame it slightly. Her son had her hair and too many of her mannerisms but he had his father's eyes. Lindsay couldn't help but smile every time Matt looked up at her through those sparkling emerald eyes and reminded her of her Luke.

"Are you going away again? Is Uncle Harry coming to look after me again?"

"Uncle Harry?" Blaine chuckled.

"Do you remember me telling you about my brother Harrison? He's been a godsend since Luke passed away" she smiled "I'd planned to bring Matt and Harrison with us to Europe but even I'm not going on that trip anymore"

"Says who?" the dark haired teenager smirked "Tomorrow morning I'm going to Jay Hammond's office and telling him the truth. I'm not going to Europe without you and I could definitely speak for The Warblers when I say they wouldn't want to go without you either"

"Was Mitch that bad?"

"He was fine" Kurt assured her "But it wasn't the same without you. I know The New Directions would love to have you back"

"If you're going to talk to Jay then I suggest you do it this afternoon, the meeting about sending you guys to Europe is happening tomorrow morning. I'd really love to be in that meeting rather than hear about it from my spies around the office"

"Done" Blaine smiled "We'll go right now"

"Slow down hot shot, I'm not letting you face him alone. Let me call my brother to take Matty then I'm coming with you"

"I'm not scared of your boss Linds"

"You should be" she laughed

XXXXX

To say Jay was shocked and a little furious about the whole situation was an understatement. He was in a state of disbelief that Lindsay would risk her job and livelihood just to give a confused teenager some time to work out his problems. It was stupid and reckless but he commended her for it all the same. It was just the sort of stupidly selfless thing Lindsay would do so Jay shouldn't have been surprised.

Lindsay got her spot in the meeting the next morning beside Mitch who was happy to have her back. They'd be working together again taking The Warblers and New Directions on a whirlwind tour of Europe and Britain after such a success in their own country. Lindsay would go back to her position as tour director, The Warblers carer and Blaine's manager while Mitchell would oversee the New Directions on his own. It would be a huge operation but the pair were ready for a challenge.

Spending a few hours discussing dates and locations with stuffy old record execs, Lindsay was so glad to get out of there even if it meant more meetings that afternoon. She was putting Blaine's public coming out into the works and talking to her contacts with Entertainment Weekly Magazine. It was a tabloid but it got great exposure and her contact was a respected journalist who Lindsay trusted with this story.

XXXXX

Breaking the story of their love in a very controlled article in Entertainment Weekly, Blaine and Kurt had still been slammed by haters. Lindsay warned them of what might happen and the pair were ready for anything. Some reactions were surprisingly positive but there was always a few on the opposing side. They found comfort in the reactions of their friends which were anything but negative. Hearing a lot of 'it's about time!', they focused more on what their friends thought than what anyone else said.

No-one's opinion really mattered so there was no point taking any notice of any negativity.

**Four Weeks Later**

"We're going to Europe, we're going to Europe" Brittany and Artie sung as they made their way to their gate. The New Directions and Warblers were jetting off to London to embark on another tour full of sold out shows and screaming fans. They'd spend a couple weeks in London rehearsing before an 8 week adventure.

Everyone had enjoyed their month long holiday but were eager to get back into touring. That kind of success was addictive and they couldn't get enough of it.

"I can't wait for Paris, it's going to be so romantic" Quinn sighed excitedly as she flicked through guidebooks with Santana and Mercedes. The girls couldn't decide which part of the trip they were most excited about.

"Italy is going to be the best, all you can eat spaghetti and pizza" Puck chuckled "I refuse to eat snails in France though, I might try frogs legs"

"I'm so excited for every part of this trip" Kurt smiled to Blaine as they sat at the edge of the group. Resting his hand on his boyfriend's knee, Kurt was thankful that he could do such a simple gesture without fear. Their relationship was stronger than ever now that they didn't have to hide anymore.

"Me too" Blaine chuckled before looking down at his watch "Where's Lindsay? The flight starts to board soon..."

"She'll be here" the taller of the two laughed softly "She's got a squirmy four year old with her, getting through security might be hard..."

"Please tell me you're not talking about..." Mercedes began warily as she sat down beside Kurt. She caught the last couple words of Kurt's sentence and got the wrong idea "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" Blaine smiled nudging his boyfriend gently.

"Is it something dirty?"

"No" Kurt laughed "Look over there and you'll know what we were talking about" he chuckled as he noticed Lindsay walking toward the group with Harrison carrying Matt beside her.

"Is that?"

"Did someone lose a tour director?" Lindsay called out hoping to get the attention of both groups. As her presence was noticed, she was almost bowled over with the hugs from Warblers and New Directioners alike. Clearly they missed her as much as she missed them.

"We missed you Linds" Sebastian sniffed as he pulled the young woman into a tight hug.

"I missed you guys too" she smiled "I brought a couple of tag alongs for the trip. This is my brother Harrison and my son Matt"

The girls all turned to mush at the sight of the gorgeous four year old not that Matt was complaining. A natural attention seeker, he loved every second of meeting all these new people. They would ask questions later about why they're only finding out about him now.

"Well hello handsome" Santana smirked as she eyed Harrison almost undressing him with her eyes. Gay or not, she still appreciated a fit young man.

"Don't bother, he's gay" Lindsay laughed overhearing the teenager. Just as Santana's shoulders slumped, Sebastian's straightened out ready to step in. Noticing him fix his hair and make his way over to Harrison, Lindsay stopped him "Don't even think about it Smythe"

"Seriously? But he's..."

"Not in your league, keep dreaming"

"I don't like you right now Linds" Sebastian sighed sadly.

"Hate me all you want but you're stuck with me for the next few months, I'm not going anywhere this time"

_**The End**_

**Your thoughts? Bet you didn't think Lindsay would have a son. Thank you all for the amazing reviews, you've been great readers.**


End file.
